


The Dad and The Dog

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Patton Appreciation Week, Patton Sanders Appreciation Week, Sanders Sides Appreciation Month, True Love's Kiss, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Logan gets turned into a dog, Patton accidentally turns him human again with a "true love's kiss."





	The Dad and The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for Patton Sanders Appreciation Week and I posted it on tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here too. I’ve wanted to write this fic for a long time! I got the idea from this post (https://bigenderkitten.tumblr.com/post/163288727351/titoism-the-thirst-for-knowledge-i-found-logan), I’m just glad the prompt for Patton Appreciation Week pushed me to finally write it!

It was an accident, none of them meant for it to happen, but they were all glad it did.

Roman was carrying an armful of potions he collected on his adventure back to his room when one of them mistakenly fell and rolled under Logan’s bedroom door. The cork popped out, emitting a puff of smoke, and the next thing Logan knew, he was a lot smaller than he was used to.

He’d shrunken, everything he saw was much less colorful than usual, and he had... _paws_?

He had been turned into a puppy.

Frantic to undo this, he hopped out of the chair at his desk, landing on all four paws and running towards the living room to be greeted with... Patton.

Patton’s eyes widened, a huge smile spread across his face as he beamed at the small creature before him. He leaned down to be more eye level with him and held out his hand for him to sniff.

Logan tried to communicate with Patton, but he found all his words turned into barks.

“What’s the matter, pup?” Patton sweetly asked.

Logan sighed, giving up on fixing the problem. He lied on the floor, his head resting there as flat as his body.

“Aw!” Patton cooed, picking him up, “Aren’t you just the sweetest thing!” he gently placed a kiss on Logan’s nose.

 

Roman realized he was one potion short, and when he ran into the hall looking for it, he found Patton holding Logan, human now, in his arms, and kissing Logan’s nose.

Blushes splashed across both their faces once Logan turned human again.

“U-uhm...” Patton stammered.

“Wh-what,” Logan was equally as confused.

“I believe I know what’s going on,” Roman interrupted, “I was taking potions to my room and I noticed I was short of one. I think the potion I was missing may have gone into Logan’s room and turned him into a dog.”

“Oh, well that explains why I was a dog, but why am I human again suddenly?” Logan inquired.

“It would appear that Patton kissed your nose, and as the famous, ‘Princess and the Frog,’ story goes, a true love’s kiss will turn a human, turned animal, back into a human.”

“T-true love?” Patton’s blush deepened as he looked down at Logan in his arms, he’d never bothered to set him down on the floor.

Logan looked up at Patton, there were stars in his eyes, hidden by his fear of rejection.

“Yes,” Roman answered, smirking, “I think it’s quite obvious, you two are simply meant to be.” Roman picked up the empty potion bottle from Logan’s room, putting the cork back in before turning back to his room.

Patton looked down at Logan again, “Does this... does this mean you like me?”

Logan swallowed nervously, “Um... Y-yes. I do ‘like’ you, Patton.”

A smile, even bigger than the one he had from seeing a puppy, appeared on his face as he happily giggled, “I like you too!”

Logan let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding, “I’m glad to hear that Patton,” he smiled up at him.

Patton leaned down, grinning and pressed a gentle kiss to Logan’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The title "The Dad and The Dog" is supposed to be a play on "The Princess and the Frog."


End file.
